1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole packer that is used to seal one zone of a well (or formation) from a second zone of the well (or formation). The downhole packer can be an upper packer or a lower packer and both can be incorporated in a bottom-hole assembly (BHA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mechanical mechanisms are used to set downhole packers in a wellbore. Various problems are encountered with the mechanical mechanisms when attempting to set the packer in a wellbore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downhole packer that can be set using differential pressure acting over a hydraulic area.